User talk:Dser/archive 2
Loads more templates Hey man, You might want to fire up your bot and add these :) *Template:Allard *Template:Bristol Cars (Category is just Bristol) *Template:Frisky *Template:Healey *Template:Jensen Thanks, James May (talk) 00:40, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey there, Are you going to pop in tonight and show me how to use my bot? James May (talk) 00:56, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ferrari Redirects Hey man, Can your bot create redirects for pages? Just that we need to add a few redirects as most of the Ferrari pages have a few different cars on each page. If not we will have to do them manually, but it is something that will need to be done ready for when we start making the template up. Regards, James May (talk) 22:13, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Redirects Hey, Here are the first of some redirects that we need :) Chevrolet C10 to Chevrolet C/K Ferrari Dino 206 GT to Ferrari Dino Ferrari Dino 246 GT to Ferrari Dino Ferrari Dino 246 GTS to Ferrari Dino Ferrari Dino 308 GT4 to Ferrari Dino Ferrari 365 GT4 BB to Ferrari Berlinetta Boxer Ferrari 512i BB to Ferrari Berlinetta Boxer Ford Gran Torino to Ford Torino Vauxhall VX1800 to Vauxhall Victor Vauxhall VX2300 to Vauxhall Victor Vauxhall VX4/90 to Vauxhall Victor Vauxhall Viceroy to Opel Commodore Vauxhall Senator to Opel Senator Vauxhall Monza to Opel Monza The first car name is the page to be made, the second is the page that exists and it needs to be redirected to. Thanks, James May (talk) 18:28, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Second Long Email Hey, Just wanted to make sure that you got the email I sent the other day full of redirects that we need. Regards, James May (talk) 23:16, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Second Long Email Hey Adam, Sorry for taking a long time to get back to you. I have been busy all day finishing up a few essays ready to hand in tomorrow. Thank you for getting the redirects all sorted out and if I find anymore, I will email them to you straight away! James May (talk) 22:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Hey man, I see you have moved yourself down to 'Semi-Active', I take that is because you have been busy lately as I haven't seen you around here. Just thought I would check everything is alright and let you know that there are plenty of easy jobs that need to be sorted out if you get 5 minutes. Regards, James May (talk) 22:03, April 8, 2013 (UTC) IRC Hey Adam, Chat is back to it's old tricks again so I will be on the IRC if you make an appearance later. The new channel is: http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=ClassicCarWiki&uio=OT10cnVlJjExPTEyMyYxMj10cnVl38 James May (talk) 21:15, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Chat Fixed Hey man, Chat has been fixed so I will no longer be on the IRC (incase you are sitting in there on your Jack). James May (talk) 23:35, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Spotlight is up! Hey Adam, Thaks for letting me know about the spotlight, it appears that they used a photo of a DeLorean, like I requested :) Sorry I haven't been active in the past few days, but I have been counting newts and I shall soon be writing a report for the local council so that they can use my advice and future guidance to promote future growth in the 'green' areas where I have been surveying. Anyways, I will be back over this weekend although Sunday I am going to the worlds largest one day classic car show, should be epic! I shall speak to you soon, James May (talk) 15:04, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Citroën Hey Adam, I have been quite busy recently as you may be have been able to tell by my recent inactivity. I should be free from now on (fingers crossed). With regards to the Citroën pages, I think that we should move the category from 'Citroen' to 'Citroën'. I get where you are coming from with the Škoda category and pages and I think it is important to keep things consistent. I have been thinking about it for a while but never got around to doing it. Now that you are also on the same page as me, it is probably time to do something. I will be busy over the next few days sorting lots of photos from a couple of car shows and a museum I have been to over the past week or so. If I have time and remember I will sort out the Citroën pages and files but if you want to do them then please feel free. Regards, James May (talk) 13:19, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Adam, I am on the chat but if you are still having issues, we can meet on IRC :) Regards, James May (talk) 23:00, March 24, 2014 (UTC) SEAT vs seat Hey Adam, I totally get what you are saying, I think that the category and the accompanying category should be renamed to SEAT (alomg with any pages). I have been meaning to ask for your opinion on it for a while, then forgot until I read the message you left me. Another thing that needs to be done is the Category:Ashley needs to be renamed to Category:Ashley Laminates Ltd with the images category also getting the same treatment. If you could get those sorted whenver you can, that would be great. Thanks, James May (talk) 19:35, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Bot Work Hey Adam, Cheers for sorting all of the stuff out with your bot. Regards, James May (talk) 00:37, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Lots of Tags ??? Hi Adam, I notice that you removed a lot of tags from the Cantwell Puma page that I added, would they have come from the fact that I cut and pasted most of the text from my website??? How can I check in future to see and remove before publishing and saving you the trouble of removing them. Thanks for fixing it this time. Ikos Ikos (talk) 08:31, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Adam, Hopefully I haven't missed you yet again. If you are floating about on another wiki, I would appreciate it if you could meet me on the chat here, or on Currency Wiki. Cheers :) James May (talk) 14:31, May 10, 2014 (UTC) BTCC Wiki Good day, I am the head admin at the BTCC Wiki, a small but growing wiki dedicated to the British Touring Car Championship. I am writing to ask if you would be interested in making our two wikis sister wikias to aid the content of both wikis, as well as add new users to both (although I must admit that, at present, I am the only editor on the BTCC Wiki). If you accept, I will gladly add your Wiki's name (or logo) to the BTCC Wiki's main page if you will do the same. Regardless, I hope that I will be able to add content here to articles that are related to the BTCC, although this will not be for some time. Yours, JPDurzel (talk) 20:20, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Your Joking Hi Dser, You have to be joking, the photo's are mostly from websites with photo share rights, to be used as I have with acknowlegement to owners etc. Ikos Ikos (talk) 01:07, May 21, 2014 (UTC) New User Welcome Malfunction Hey Adam, For some reason the 'New User Welcome Message' keeps coming up whenever I refresh or naviage to a new page. The code here looks fine, could this be down to a server error or by an update to the MediaWiki software? Have you been experiencing the same issue? Regards, Steve Photo use Hi Steve and Adam, As you know I joined this Classic Cars Wiki and began editing in early February this year, adding photo's and editing from the start, now after four months 140+ of the photo's I've added are deleted, no warning or we are going to, just wipeout, by the way also included in the wipeout were photo's of my own that I have taken over the years in UK and in Oz, so why. I agree that a lot of the photo's are from the web but I assumed that those from sites like Wikipedia, Flickr, Google Images, etc, that where licensed under the Creative Commons license Which normally states that: You are free: '' · 'to share' – to copy, distribute and transmit the work'' · ''to remix – to adapt the work'' '' Under the following conditions: '' '' attribution – You must attribute the work in the manner specified by the author or licensor (but not in any way that suggests that they endorse you or your use of the work). '' so were ok to use even with your Image Guidelines, as the first lines state: *''All images uploaded must be your own work, you may watermark your work in a corner etc. if desired'. (Unless you have the owner's permission or who got the image from Wikipedia and state so.)' '' So what is the meaning of the highlighted sentence if not okaying the Creative Commons License ?? I would also like to confirm the following: · I assume I can re-insert my own photo's on the wiki as they were obviously deleted by mistake. · Also all those photo's that I get ''the owner's permission ''to use, will I assume, also be allowed back on the wiki. · Are Public Domain photo's from motoring magazines, books and websites allowed. Are there other ways to get more photo's in use, especially for cars that no longer exist or are not on public display. Looking forward to your comments. Ikos Ikos (talk) 11:24, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Access to wikia problems Hi Adam, I don't know if you can help but I have not been able to log on to classiccars.wikia.com for about a week now, but that is only when at home using my internet service. Steve may have mentioned it to you, if not and you think you can help solve my problem please check Steve and my messages to get what has been discussed and tried. I hope you can help. Cheers, Ikos Ikos (talk) 05:38, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Access news Hi Adam & Steve, I'm still trying different methods to solve the problem, I used www.anonymouse.org to see if it helped and I got into classiccars.wikia.com ok on my computer, which proves that it is my IPS address that is being blocked from entering the website, don't know why. Unfortuneatley when using www.anonymouse.org you cannot login or edit so still not much help. Will keep trying. Ikos Ikos (talk) 05:18, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Eureka Hi Adam, Looks like the problem is solved. I have a genius nephew with mega computer know how. I entered via my computer today, no problems, so far. Ikos Ikos (talk) 04:28, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Photo loading Hi Steve and Adam, I have been trying to place photo's onto site pages and get this message: =Error 503 Service Unavailable= Service Unavailable Guru Meditation: XID: 2599958661 Varnish cache server The XID number is different for each photo I try to load, this happens on all pages, any idea what the problem would be ??? Ikos Ikos (talk) 10:40, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hey man, Just noticed you are now a fellow Wikia Star, well done! If you are available, can you please meet me on chat as I am soon going away for a bit and want to run through a few things with you. Regards, James May (talk) 17:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Chat Hey Adam, Sorry for missing you, have been really busy over the past few days with a few family matters. I shall be free for the rest of the week during the evening (although not sure on timings just yet). I can't wait to hear what you have to discuss and I hope we can rearrange things. Regards, James May (talk) 01:36, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Away Hey Adam, I am going to be away for a week or so, I have moved house and so I am waiting for my internet to be connected and sorted etc. Whilst I am away, just carry on what you do best :) I shall be going to a museum tomorrow a few cars shows before I return, so I will have lots of photos to upload. Regards, --James May (talk) 20:15, August 2, 2014 (UTC)